Cloud Strife
by AitchyBaby
Summary: A story written from the point of view of Cloud's lover - you.


'Lizbeth please,' Cloud pleaded. 'I didn't mean to say it.'

'But you did, Cloud. And that's the thing,' I was crying by this point while my golden-brown hair messy and clinging to my porcelain skin. 'I trusted you and then you go and say the things you did. How could you do this to me?'

'I'm sorry okay?' He was on his knees now. So unlike Cloud. 'I didn't mean to say what I did, I was just jealous about you hanging around with Vincent.'

'So you do what you did? Pathetic excuse Cloud, just pathetic,' by this point I was pissed off. Cloud and I had been dating for quite some time now, about a year. And he hadn't once said one bad thing about me... until now that is. See, I suffer from depression. And what Cloud thought was I 'hanging' out with Vincent was actually him helping me to feel happier. It had been working, obviously up until now. 'Vincent was helping me! In actual fact I dislike him very much. But he was kind enough to help me be happy and not depressed. So I think you owe me an apology Cloud. Before things go to shit.' Cloud had looked at me with sad eyes.

'Lizbeth? I'm sorry,' He looked straight into my crystalline black eyes. 'I love you. And I know I haven't said it before, I should have done sooner. God damn it Lizbeth I love you okay? I was just jealous!' I was at a loss for words. He had never once said those words to me, ever. Not in the past year. I'm completely shocked he said that. Wow!

'Y-you l-love me?' I stuttered. 'I l-love you too, Cloud.' He bent down and hugged me tightly. I was still in shock. I managed to hug back, eyes wide open still. Cloud removed the black ribbon from my hair and kissed my lips softly. It took at least a minute to realize Cloud was kissing me. I finally started to kiss him back.

He carried me towards the bed while still kissing me. God knows how he knew where he was going with his eyes closed. Cloud pulled away. He laid me on the bed and kissed me as he lay next to me. I lay my head on the crook of Clouds neck, kissing softly while one of his hands roamed my body, touching through my clothing.

'Maybe we should lock th-' Click! Cloud smirked; I had locked the door with my telekinesis. The joys of my powers. 'Anyway, shall we continue?' I nodded eagerly. This would be my first time with Cloud, sharing a passion and love. Along with the lust I was feeling right now. Cloud rubbed me through my underwear and under my skirt. 'Lizbeth, I love you,' Cloud whispered lovingly. 'I always will and nothing will ever tear us apart.' I moaned, this felt so different, new and amazing.

Cloud seemed happy with that. He stopped what he was doing, I whimpered wanting more from him. He removed my shirt and started fondling my breasts, biting and kissing them also. I removed his shirt also and ran my hand down to his trousers, slowly unzipping them.

'Are you sure you wish to do this, I mean w-' I had interrupted him.

'I want this as much as you do, trust me.' I whispered in his ear seductively. I pulled him into a passionate kiss and he returned to what he was doing before he had removed my shirt. I moaned into his mouth and he slid his tongue into mine and caressed my tongue with his. I pulled away from Cloud, smirked and removed his trousers. When he saw where I was going with this he removed my thigh length boots, black skirt and black finger gloves. We were both half naked at this point and I could see him taking in my figure. Slim, yet curvy and apparently – very appealing to him. Cloud placed himself between my legs and kissed my neck and moved slowly down my body to my underwear, where he started to remove them. He slowly entered one finger and started moving in and out, once he noticed how much he was pleasuring me he entered yet another finger and sped up making me moan with pleasure. My breath was speeding up, and Cloud was enjoying how he was making me feel.

'Cloud... Don't stop, please.' I pleaded, my face contorting in thoughts which were rushing inside my head. My first touch, first boy, and the first time I had felt these pleasurable sensations. Clouds pace had quickened inside of me making me groan once more with pleasure. There was a burning, but not painful, sensation growing inside of my lower abdomen. Unfortunately, Cloud had removed his fingers and the sensation passed. I removed his last item of clothing, separating me from being with him completely.

I climbed on top of him, his waist between my thighs. I nodded to him. He helped place his hard erect self by the opening of my womanhood.

'Now,' Cloud started. 'Before we start I'm just warning you that this might hurt quite a bit. But it will soon pass. I promise.' And believe it or not, I was fine with this. I was finally going to become a woman with the man that I loved. He held onto my hips once in place and slowly pulled me down, me pushing down also. I felt a slight pain and thought nothing of it, and then it increased. It hurt but I carried on for the man I loved. Once he was in completely he let me adjust to him, which I was thankful for I must admit. Once adjusted, I started to move up and down on his manhood. Every time I moved down onto him, he would thrust up. Slowly and softly at first, but gradually getting harder making my moans more audible.

'Lizbeth,' Cloud moaned. 'You're so tight. God, faster.' And I did as he asked. I moved up and down faster on him, making him and myself moan more than before. This went on for a couple of minutes before I felt my climax coming. By the looks of it Cloud was holding his back just to please me. A couple more thrusts upwards from Cloud and I had climaxed over his manhood.

'Ahhh, Cloud!' I moaned, and pretty loudly might I add. After hearing that, Cloud let his juices flow inside me. I collapsed on top of him. Our sweaty body's merged and pressed together. 'That was amazing, Cloud.' Cloud starting rubbing up and down my back caringly.

'Mmm,' Cloud moaned. 'I agree with you there baby.' I pulled myself up and Cloud pulled himself out of me, I laid next to him; my head resting on his chest I pulled the covers over us. 'Lizbeth? I need to ask you something.'

'Yes, Cloud?' I questioned.

'Will you marry me?' He looked back into my black eyes. My golden-brown hair spread out behind me. I looked up at Cloud, my hair falling in front of me, covering my bare chest.

'I – uh- I... yes!' I screamed happily. 'Yes of course I will marry you, Cloud.' I kissed him lips softly. This is the happiest I've been in a long time.

'I love you baby.' Those were the words I heard before I drifted off to sleep in my lovers arms that night.


End file.
